Watts/Gallery/Season 3
Fast Friends S3E18 Something drives past Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S3E18 Mysterious truck driving past.png S3E18 Watts revealed.png S3E18 Watts driving through the forest.png S3E18 Medium shot of Watts.png S3E18 Watts has electric tires.png S3E18 Watts "Who fixed this old ramp?".png S3E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby meet Watts.png S3E18 Watts introduces herself.png S3E18 Close-up of Watts' tire.png S3E18 Gabby loves Watts' electric tires.png S3E18 Will you be my driver.png S3E18 Watts "And I've never had".png S3E18 Gabby accepts.png S3E18 Gabby gets on Watts.png S3E18 Watts turns around.png S3E18 Watts drives into position.png S3E18 Watts' engine powers up.png S3E18 Watts' rear tires surging.png S3E18 Watts' front tires surging.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby ready to jump.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby shout "Electric Charge!".png S3E18 Watts approaches the ramp.png S3E18 Watts goes up the ramp.png S3E18 Watts jumps off the ramp.png S3E18 Watts flying through the air.png S3E18 Watts flies back to the ground.png S3E18 Blaze "That was awesome".png S3E18 Watts "Come on!".png S3E18 Watts spinning around Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts driving together.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby smiling.png S3E18 Watts' tire surging with electricity.png S3E18 Blaze pulls up alongside Watts.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts pass giant rocks.png S3E18 Watts reaches a hill.png S3E18 Watts jumps off the hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts drive past ancient statues.png S3E18 Watts flips over Blaze.png S3E18 Gabby sees something, points to it.png S3E18 Watts drives past rocks.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby trade smiles.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts balance on a log.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts come to another hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts jump in the air.png S3E18 Watts complements on Gabby's driving.png S3E18 Watts sees something bad.png S3E18 Watts sees falling rocks.png S3E18 Watts in danger.png S3E18 Watts dodges a rock.png S3E18 Watts dodges another rock.png S3E18 Watts dodges yet another rock.png S3E18 Watts tries to dodge the rocks.png S3E18 Watts slips down the mountain.png S3E18 Watts' tire bumps against a log.png S3E18 Watts' tire comes loose.png S3E18 Watts' tire detaches.png S3E18 Watts slides down uncontrollably.png S3E18 Watts comes to a stop.png S3E18 Gabby "Are you all right, Watts?".png S3E18 Watts "I'll be okay".png S3E18 Watts trying to stand up.png S3E18 You can't drive like that.png S3E18 Watts "What'll I do?".png S3E18 Gabby consoling Watts.png S3E18 Watts "You'd do that for me?".png S3E18 Gabby "I'll fix you again".png S3E18 Watts says thanks.png S3E18 Blaze ready to find the tire.png S3E18 Watts "Good luck, friends!".png S3E18 Watts on Gabby's tablet.png S3E18 Watts "You know you're getting close".png S3E18 Watts surging her tire.png S3E18 Watts struggling to move.png S3E18 Watts collapses on the ground.png S3E18 Watts hears Blaze's horn.png S3E18 Blaze returns Watts' tire to her.png S3E18 Gabby prepares to reattach the tire.png S3E18 Gabby catches the bolts.png S3E18 Watts is all fixed.png S3E18 Watts jumping around happily.png S3E18 Blaze cheers for Watts.png S3E18 Watts thanking her new friends.png S3E18 Gabby "We're just happy to see".png S3E18 Watts "One thing I'm still missing".png S3E18 Gabby "There is?".png S3E18 Watts "My driver!".png S3E18 Gabby reboards Watts.png S3E18 Watts' engine charging up.png S3E18 Watts' tires start to surge.png S3E18 Everyone ready to drive.png S3E18 Everyone saying "Electric Charge!".png|Electric Charge! S3E18 Blaze and Watts resume their drive.png S3E18 Watts and Blaze come down a hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts driving away.png S3E18 Watts driving with Gabby.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts side by side.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts reach a hill.png S3E18 Watts jumps in the air.png Raceday Rescue S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts standing in the darkness.png S3E19 Camera on Watts.png S3E19 Watts' engine charging in the darkness.png S3E19 Watts' side cords charging in the darkness.png S3E19 Watts' electric tire sparks in the darkness.png S3E19 Watts and Gabby smiling in the darkness.png S3E19 Spotlight on Watts and Gabby.png S3E19 Gabby "Show 'em what you got!".png S3E19 Watts surging her tire.png S3E19 Watts' tire glows.png S3E19 Watts waving to the crowd.png S3E19 Blaze, AJ, Watts and Gabby regroup.png S3E19 Watts and Gabby "You'd better believe it".png S3E19 Watts and Gabby high tire.png S3E19 Let's get ready.png S3E19 Crusher desperate to win.png S3E19 Gabby giving Watts a tune-up.png S3E19 Bubble floating over to AJ and Gabby.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts sorting tires.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts don't know where their partners are.png S3E19 Where's Gabby and AJ.png S3E19 They're in a bubble.png S3E19 Watts calling to Gabby and AJ.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ can't get out.png S3E19 Watts "Who would try and get rid of our partners".png S3E19 Crusher appears before Blaze and Watts.png S3E19 Blaze "Your cheating's not gonna work this time".png S3E19 Crusher "And why is that?".png S3E19 Watts "Because Blaze and I are gonna rescue our friends".png S3E19 Blaze "This way".png S3E19 Blaze and Watts exit the Monster Dome.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts turn the corner.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts zoom forward.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts turn another corner.png S3E19 Blaze jumps onto a building.png S3E19 Blaze takes off after landing on the road.png S3E19 Watts spins her tire.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts come round the corner.png S3E19 Trucks surprised to see Gabby and AJ floating.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts passing surprised trucks.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts approach a ramp.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts high tire while jumping ramp.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts coming up the street.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts see Gabby and AJ in bubble.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts enter the junkyard.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts drive through the junkyard.png S3E19 Blaze reading "Beware of junkyard robots?".png S3E19 Watts "Hey, look!".png S3E19 Garbage tossed at Blaze and Watts.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts back up.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts dodge the garbage.png S3E19 Watts sees a way.png S3E19 Watts finds a vacuum.png S3E19 Watts picks up the vacuum.png S3E19 We need electricity.png S3E19 Watts feeling honored.png S3E19 Help me activate the vacuum.png S3E19 Watts sending electric charge to the vacuum.png Index S3E18 Watts "Who fixed this old ramp?".png|Season 3 S4E5 Watts comforting the zebra.png|Season 4 To return to the page for Watts, click here. __FORCETOC__ Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries